


If that's what you're into

by OhGoshOhJeez



Series: paulkins [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Consent Discussion, F/M, Smut, consent rights!, paul is scared of hurting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	If that's what you're into

After the apocalypse was cancelled, Paul and Emma had some time to spend together. 

Well, not right away, that time was spent on waiting for Emma’s leg to heal and Paul getting his stomach pumped of the poisonous...Blue..... shit that had partially infected him. But after that, they went on a lot of dates

They decided to take it slow, since things were still tender and wounds were still closing over. Literally. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Paul asked sweetly, and Emma smiled. 

“You don’t need to ask.”

Paul shrugged, fiddling with a button on his coat.

“I like asking.”

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled, before reaching out and taking Paul’s hand in hers. Paul smiled wide, and a blush crept across his cheeks.

“Dork.” 

\-----

Paul and Emma stood outside on her front step, their breath visible in the cool winter air.

“Well.” Paul said, shifting awkwardly. “Here we are.” He cringed at his own words.

“Yeah.” Emma bounced up and down on her tiptoes, trying to keep warm.

“So, uh... I guess I’ll see you on our next...Date?”

“Yeah.” Emma said, again, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Listen, Paul-”

“Yeah?” He said, quickly.

“It’s cold out. Your house is pretty far away, so...” She gestured to her door. “Wanna stay the night?”

Paul’s eyes widened, his face growing red. God, he was cute.

“Uh, yeah! Sure, I mean, if that’s okay.” 

“Of course it’s okay, you’re my boyfriend.” She smiled, taking off her red gloves and opening her door.

“Can I kiss you?” Paul blurted out.

“Uh, that was dumb, I mean, we- we can if you want to but if you don’t want to then I won’t-”

Emma stood on her tip toes and pulled Paul down by his scarf, kissing him softly. His eyelids fluttered, then closed, and he pulled her in by her waist. She was warm, and her lips tasted like hot chocolate. Her nose was cold. 

She pulled away. Paul took a deep breath. 

“Cool.”    
  


\---

A dumb horror movie was playing, but it had turned into white noise at this point. Emma and Paul were sitting on Emma’s-  _ Their  _ couch. The checkered blanket that was once across their laps was now on the floor, and Paul was between Emma’s legs. His hand was on her thigh, barely there, like he was afraid to touch her. Emma’s hand was on the back of Paul’s neck, pulling him close to kiss him deeper. 

“Is this okay?” Paul said, and Emma kissed him once more before pulling back and replying.

“Of course.” 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure, cause-”

“Shhh.” She brought a finger up to his lips. “The mood Paul, we had a really good mood.”

“Sorry.” He said.

“You don’t need to be nervous, you can touch me.” She took his hand that was on her thigh and pressed it closer against her.

“I know, I’m just...Boundaries, you know? Agh, is my face red?”

“Yes, very, but it’s cute.”

“Stop, you’ll make it redder!”

Emma snorted, and pressed her forehead against his.

“You are such a nerd.”

“I know, you’ve told me. A lot.”

“You gonna kiss me again, nerd?”

“Yeah, yes.” 

Paul leaned back in and kissed her, her hand tangling in his hair. He let out a breathy noise, and Emma felt the warmth from her face spread.

Paul pulled away, and planted a kiss on her jaw. He slid his hand further up her thigh, so it was resting just below her stomach, on her waistband.

“Can I touch you here?”

“Mhm.”

He kissed her neck softly, trailing his hand up again. Emma shivers as his hand brushed up her stomach and ribs. 

“And here?” He said, his voice deep. His hand was on her breast, grasping gently.

“Yes...”

“Emma, can I-”

“Yes, yes, you can touch me anywhere.”

“I was gonna ask if I could take your shirt off.”

“Uh- Yeah, here, let me-” She sat up fast, and accidentally bumped her head against Paul’s.

“Ah! Sorry!” Emma said, worried, before she heard Paul laugh, then started laughing herself.

\------

“Paul, do you want to have sex?” Emma said, her head resting on his chest.

“Like...Right now?”

“We don’t need to. I mean, what we’ve been doing so far has been great, like, really great.” Her mind drifted back to that night on their couch, Paul’s hand down her panties, his hardness pressing urgently against her thigh. 

He took care of himself that night, as much as Emma desperately wanted to take him in her mouth. 

“Are you scared? That sounded mean, I just-” She sighed, exasperated. “I don’t want you to feel scared, we’re still working this thing out.”

“I’m not scared, I...” He bit his bottom lip. “I mean, maybe I’m a little scared, but I’m just- I’m worried in case I do something wrong. Or you think my dick looks weird.”

“Does your dick look weird?”

“No, it’s pretty average.”

“Then there isn’t a problem, man.”

Paul sighed, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of her hand.

“What if we’re like, halfway through, and then suddenly you want to stop.”

“Then you’d stop, right?”

“Of course I’d stop! I just- I hate the thought of doing something that you don’t like, or you not telling me that you don’t like something so I do it anyway.”

“Paul...”

“I don’t think I could forgive myself if I did something to hurt you, even on accident.”

“Paul.” Emma gripped his hand and looked into his eyes. “You could never do anything to hurt me. First of all, if you did, I’d kick your ass.”

Paul laughed nervously.

“Second of all, I would tell you if something was wrong and I’d expect you to tell me if you were uncomfortable, too. And I love you, Paul.”

Paul’s face softened.

“I love you, too.”

“Also I’ve been wanting to jump your bones for months now.”

Paul laughed, bringing her hand up to his face to cover the redness of his cheeks.

“It’s been torture, you’re a total smokeshow.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Emma smiled, and kissed his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? We can wait as long as you want.”

“Can we have sex?”

Emma’s eyebrows raised.

“Like, right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh- Sure, yeah. Get on in here, hot stuff.”

She pulled him in by the collar of his shirt, and Paul smiled.


End file.
